


Bubble Milk Tea

by peepeepoopoo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, Kpop Olymfics, M/M, Mathematics, Nature, Penis Friday, Period-Typical Racism, bubble tea, pre calculus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21576724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepeepoopoo/pseuds/peepeepoopoo
Summary: Jungkook's racist twitter antics bring up lots of criticism from his fanbase, however Kim Tahyung saves his career, love life, and mental stability.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Jackson Wang, Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	1. No Me Gusta This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emily/gifts).



Jungkook got p=unched in the face.  
"This is for being racist, you jerk!"  
Jungkook was pummeled into the concrete outside of his house by an angry mob of racial equality lovers because hew as beig racist on social media.  
"Ow! Stop stop ! stop sop it stop". Please"  
"No! You are so racisrt “  
“No. I have the n word pass”. “Said Jungkoo”k.,>  
“No. No I do not think you do; Because you don’ted”. Said random passerby  
“Yes. Yes I do I got n word pass from Jamal Charles;”  
“Who is Jamal Charles”?  
“Jamal Charles Mama.”  
“I hate you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!”  
We are about to join saggirtarious season, bring happy relief for everyone this season because it is ruled by jupiter and pisces season is cancelled which means you are racist Bah-bye Sucker”.  
Im not sartorious or pieces wtf you are racist asf bye  
Suddenly the atmosphere brightened all around jungkook as a handsome, young asian man with a name tag that said Jackson Wang appeared before him and punched the person punching jungkook as he was being punched.  
“Thanks for saving me from punched punching Jackson wing, noice to meet you love you so much” As he held his hansd out for a shake of hands. Jackson wang slapped Jangkook’s hands instead of shaking them  
“Shut up idiot. I cant ever forgive you for being racist”  
“Wtf then why did you save me, i thought you were supposed to be my prince charming arriving ona white Horse.”  
“Why cant it be a black horse racist? I hate you! I punched them because I wanted to beat you up myself frieacking racist.”  
“Oh my gosh.. You are right. I am actually racist” Reallization hit him like a bus for of the roadkill. “Will you marry me, jack sonwings? Wings wings fly like a butterfly”  
“Yes I think I will. Thank you for admitting to your flaws and trying to improve yourself in order to better yourself just for me Jackook. I’m admires you so much.”  
“Really/”? I loves you too” Sayed jungkook.  
Want to come to my house and play video games. ? I have Overwatch and Forntite. Ok I will. But I have no car  
That’s ok I will call my private jet. Beep beep Hello? Yes this is jackson wang I would like to call for my private jet A-S-a-p right now. THanks bye  
In less than a minute the wind started to pick up as a private jet landed in the middle of the road and opened its doors. “Hello Master Wang I see you have brought a frinends”.  
“Yas.” said jacon wang, “Come with me Jungkouk”  
Jungkook took his hand and was escorted gracefuflly onto the plaine.  
He looked around, there was a chandalieer on the top of the ceiling of the private get and leather seats and it was so beautiful and a big tv and a pool table. He was on the plane for hours. The fight attendance taped junkook on the shoulder, Hello Mr. Jackson wang’s boyfirned, we are arriveding in Hawaii, Wyoming, America. We got out of the plane and hopped into Jackson wang’s range rover and drove to his house 1 minutes away. We walked into his house and he opened the door andthen after I got in He closed the door really quick af.  
“Why did you close the door like that? Wher eis you’re family where is everyone else”  
Jackson wangs arms landed on both sides of his arms and pushed him against the wall. “Jungkook. You are racist and I am not.. Are you sure we can be together/?”  
“Yes. Yes we can I think tbh”.  
“Really”? Kisses him.  
“Janksong wang. This is too sudden, why are you kiss me? I do agree that you are very handsome and I like your face but we just met today”  
“I really wanted to smooches your face. “  
Jungkook bloshed. And breathes out loud… “Jackson…”  
Jackson wang put his hands on jungkook face.. “Will you say the n word for me, Junkook?”  
“Jackson… But I thought you weren’t racitst?” Jungkook asked and was shocked but wanted to make jackson wang happy. “Ni-”  
The door slammed open and Jennie Kim walked into the door’s ways.  
“WHAT ARE YOU DOES?” Jennie screames.  
“J-jenie” said jackson wang, very really shocked and alarmed at the moments. “What are you doing so home very early?”  
“Jungkook was also confused,” Who is this jennie?  
Jackson wang pushed jungkok away, “Jennie, it;s not what is it looks like.”  
“Jackson.. I think it looks what it looks like right now “.  
“Explain what are yous doing”. Jennie demandes.  
“He’s just a friend jenner, I was just showing him arounds my house.”  
“Don’ts you mean our house?” Asked jenie, ovbiously annoyed and anger.  
\ “Oh yes, my queen, our house. Tbh sorry queen it is all a misunderstanding Me ands jungkook are just friends’.  
“Just friends?’ exaclaimed jungkook, “ But I am your fiance’.”  
“No.. you are not my finance, you’re racist, so why would you be my fianece” Junsonwang asked.  
“You betrayed my love. I am actually going to say the n word right low, derogataorily.” Saiys jungkook  
“NO! Stop! STOP BE RACIST ! NOT IN FRONT OF JENNIE” Jackson wanjmgg screamesd…  
“WHAT?????”Asked jennie, why are you bring into our house a racist????  
“He’s not racist he is just homeless okay do not worry about him I will make him leave house right now ok queen”, Jackson wang grabbes jungkkoook by the throat and throws him into the street.


	2. IIIIVIIIVIIIXII

The impact of the throw gave Junkok whipped lache. “Owch. That hurt… junson” ):   
His butt was bruised and the oil from junckson wang’s range rover was all over his pants and he was is greasys.   
This is the worsted day of my Life said Junskook. He though he had found the one. This won and only that he would have maryed and had two children with He thought he would life happy ever after with jungksoon wang and kiss him all day all night like vegetable oil and water.   
But it all ended.. His dreams shatered and destroyed because of Jenie Kin; That B**tch! I’ll kill her He thought.   
Mruderous thoughts raced throughotu his skulll and he dug his fingers into the rubble nex to the road out of anggeerr…..   
“I’m going to kill her asap..” said gungkook. He got off of his butt and angrily sprinted back to Jauson wangs haouse. He jiggled the door nobe. But it was locked.. “I hate Ennie kim!”   
He picked up a hoe and smashed the window. Glattsh shattered every wear. Daydream Believer by the Monkeys suddenly stopped playing. Jennie turnedf around and screamed “AAAAAAAAA.”   
Junsonwang got out from underneath her, “ What are you doing back her jukook?”   
“I’m here to end that ugly wench’s life!” Says junkgook. He ran toward her with the hoe in his the right hand, pulled back so he could delivr a hard destructive blow on her skull.   
Jennie did not stop screaming. “Jacksang wang!Q Help me! I’m going to die!”: said her.  
Jungkook did not stop running even aftr jockson wang tried to hold him back. He bit jacksons hand and spat on him. Jennie was too slow of a running because she was lazy so jungkook cuaght up to her and said “Whoever cancels this student loan debt is the one getting my vote idc idc idccccc y’all can kiss my ass unless you’re paying mmy shit off for me. This guy mentioned 40 european countries and just pput ‘the blacks’ last I cnanot breathe lol omg i’magine a cop ass bperson shares an intimate moment with your partner on twitter for thousands of people/.””  
Juennie says “What?” lol.   
“Shut up penis, die!” And he smashed her head with the hoe and she died. Jungkook took out his phone and took a picture of jennie and said the n word and posted it on twitter .  
Junson wang looked atj ungkook in terror. “Why did you just do that what is actually wrong with you jungkook? I hate you youre racist and stupid WHy woudl you kill my bae like that jungkook what you do you think you are dpoing tbh you idiot. I hate you youre cancelled” Junsoon wang called the cops/.   
9911 whats your emergence?” Jackson wang respodned to the 991 and said “Help tis dud ejust killed my baby mama.” f “The policesaid”Ok we are coming asap. Tbh” .   
Weeboo wee woo woo wee woo The police came into the house and arrested jungkook. And broguht him to jail a.f.   
✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 5 Hours later *:･ﾟ✧*:･ﾟ✧  
Jungkook woke up and forgot everything that ahppened he woke up and wa sin a dark rume and everything was dark and musty and the humidity was very high like hewas in the Galapacghost islands. “Were am I?” He asked. Even though he did not see anyone else in the room. It was completelly darkkk and it smelled bad a.f.   
He heard a rattling sound from the other side of the room.. “What?” He asked “what that” said his.   
He could feel hot air on the back of his neck.. Smelled like mustard. Someone was breathing on him “Wtf is gong on??” He could feel tits on his back. Someone was breathe on him and it was a girl and it smelled like smustard.   
He turned around and saw white. And he tried to grab the bobs. He reach his hands out and squished and he heard a man voice “Wtf are you doing you pervert stop squeezing my boobs. “   
“Omg sorry” He said   
“The man voice person slapped him cuz he is a prevret. And then he got slapped two more times, “Stop grobing my wife nasty boy” said anotehr voice and a cup./   
Jungkok: “whoares you?””   
“I’m J-Hope’s parents”.   
“Nice to met you jhope parent.” He said  
“Why are you here stinky boy?” said boobs   
Because I murdered jennie kim” Wtf why did you murder jenikim “Because she stole my mans pedirot’. Periodt” What about you?   
“Jhopes parents said “ We are in jails because we killed the period.   
“WHy did you kill the president?” asked jungkook  
“Because we wanted to go to jail “.   
Jungkook said “same.”   
He heard rattingling again. This tiem it wasnt anyone in that room but a prison guared came and said “Hey shut up you are talking too loud”   
“No I dont think I will shut up you shut up youre too loud shut up i dont think you shut up so shut it kid”   
“I’ll kil you”  
“Shut up penis”   
“Nope come here and kiss me”   
“No I am jefery epstein and im not gay kid shut up “   
“Nope I thjink youre gay now so open the door and kiss”  
“Stop I dont want to kiss you you are mustard”  
“Nope I’m not mustand kiss e”   
“OK”  
Epstein opend the door and cmae in and kissed jungkook on the lips and said “You smell like good mustard”  
“I know”.   
“Thanks for kiss You are so sexyyyy”   
“Hey you wanna smoke lsd forever with me?”   
“Ok” “mary me”  
“Ok i will”  
“Jhopes parents cries tiers of joy.. So cute and couple I ship them please get married right here”  
“Ok”   
Jhopes parents carried out the marriage and theyu were happily married forever after high.  
The prison guard supervisor came and said said stop doing lsd forever I’m going to fire you, eptsien.   
Epstein said “Noooo.”   
“Yessss” “noo’ “yesss” “nooo” “yesss “Nooo” “yesss”  
Jungkook kissed the prison guard supervisor . “Stan loona xxoxo”luv”   
“ Ok” Epstein went to jail.   
Tje prison giard supervisor took off his hat and revealed his face and he was a very handsome looking man and “Whats’ you’re name prsion guard gupersiver”   
“Kim.. Kin taeyhyung”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soty dayd ream believer the monkey.


End file.
